Izzy the Easter Bunny
by Furor
Summary: My late Easter fic. T.K. and Kari are starting to doubt the existence of the Easter Bunny. Matt and Tai want to change that, so they somehow convince Izzy to dress up as the Easter Bunny in hopes of getting them to believe again.


Izzy the Easter Bunny

  


"It's not true, Matt! The Easter Bunny is a phony just like Santa Claus, the tooth fairy, and the bogeyman!" T.K. shouted. 

"Now, T.K.! You don't know that..." 

"Yes I do, Matt! It's just another thing that parents made up to make kids behave themselves!" 

"T.K., come on! That's not true..." 

"Yeah? Then how come I haven't met this so-called Easter Bunny?!" 

"Well... I... uh..." 

"Well, Matt?" 

"I'll... uh... I'll take you to meet him tomorrow!" 

"Really? You mean there really is an Easter Bunny?!" 

"Sure there is, T.K.!" 

"Thanks, Matt!" T.K. squealed with joy. 

'Oh no... what have I gotten myself into now...?' Matt thought.   


Meanwhile, Tai was having the same problem with Kari. 

"Then how does he get inside? And don't tell me that he comes down the chimney, because we don't even have a chimney!" Kari exclaimed. 

"Uh... he... uh... he slides under the door! Yeah, that's it!" 

"Oh please, Tai... that is the lamest thing I've ever heard!" 

"No... it's true! The Easter Bunny's able to flatten himself and slide under the door! Seriously!" 

"Oh... so the Easter Bunny can shrink his width into one centimeter and slide under the door!" 

"Yeah!" 

"Tai, you need help!" Kari then began to walk away. Tai grabbed her arm. 

"Come on, Kari! I'm serious! There really is an Easter Bunny!" 

"Prove it then!" 

"Uh... how 'bout I take you to see him tomorrow?" 

"You mean you really DO know him?!" Kari asked, getting interested. 

"Of course I know him! I'm Tai!" 

"Thanks, Tai! You're the greatest!" Kari hugged her brother and skipped away. 

"Yeah... I really am..." Tai said to himself. He was ashamed of himself for lying to his sister. 

'What am I going to do now...?' Tai thought.   


Later on... 

Tai's phone rang... he picked up the receiver... 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Tai. It's Matt." 

"Hey, Matt." 

"Hey, Tai... I have a problem..." 

"Well, we both have something in common..." 

"What...?" 

"I'm afraid Kari's not going to believe in the Easter Bunny for much longer... I want her to believe as long as possible, but in the desperate attempt, I told her I'd take her to she him tomorrow! Now I'm screwed and I don't know what to do!" 

"Well, you know what? That's the EXACT same situation that I'm in right now with T.K." 

"Really?" 

"Really."   
  
"Well, what do you think we should do about our little twin situations?" 

"I have no clue... that's why I called you... for some support." 

"Well, you obviously called the wrong guy for support. Maybe we should ask one of the others for some help." 

"Like who...?"   
  
  
  


Izzy was typing on his laptop in his room as usual when his mom opened the door and said... 

"Izzy! Your friends are here to see you!" 

"Huh?" Izzy did not expect a vist, especially without being told in advance. However, he did not want to be rude and went to go greet his friends. 

"Hi, guys! How's it going?" He asked. 

"Bad..." Matt said. 

"Oh?" 

"Izzy, we're in desperate need!" Tai told him. 

"Why? What's the problem?" 

"Well... you see..." Tai started. 

"...T.K. and Kari are starting to really doubt the existence of the Easter Bunny..." Continued Matt. 

"So? What's so wrong with that? It had to happen sooner or later." 

"Yeah, but we don't want it to happen yet!" Tai said. 

"Yeah! They're still very young!" Matt agreed. 

"Guys, they're eight, not five! Don't force them into believing something that's not true!" 

"Gee, Izzy... when did you stop believing... three?" Tai asked. 

"Besides, Izzy... we're not forcing them to believe... we're simply... well... encouraging them to believe," Matt said. 

Izzy rolled his eyes at that statement. 

"Now getting straight to the point..." Tai started. "We unfourtunately told T.K. and Kari that we would take them to see the Easter Bunny and... well... we were hoping..." 

"...that maybe you could do us a favour and well... uh... dress up as the Easter Bunny...?" Matt finished. 

"Huh?! Oh... no! You guys aren't bringing me into this mess!" 

"Come on, Izzy! We really need your help!" Tai pleaded. 

"You guys got yourselves into this mess, now you can get yourselves out!" 

"Please, Izzy?! We're desperate!" Matt begged. 

"No way!!"   
  
  


A couple of hours later... 

"I still don't know how you talked me into this!" Izzy said, dressed up as a cute, white Easter Bunny. He felt like an idiot. 

"Come on, Izzy! Don't be like that! You're doing us a huge favour!" Tai said. 

"Well, why couldn't you have asked one of the others, like Joe?!" Izzy asked. 

"Because, you're the smallest and you suit the role better than any of the others," Matt said. 

Izzy groaned miserably. 

"So tomorrow, you meet us down in the park at 10:00 am, sharp! In the suit! Okay?" Tai asked. 

"Sure..." Izzy groaned. 

"And don't forget to bring the candy!" Matt said. 

"I won't..." 

"And try to sound different, so they can actually UNDERSTAND you!" Tai said. 

"Okay, okay! I'll try!" 

"Perfect! We're saved!" Matt and Tai said in unison. 

"Well, we'll see ya tomorrow, Mr. Bunny!" Matt joked. Izzy did not laugh at the joke. He just glared at Matt. 

"Well... bye, Izzy! We'll never forget you for this!" Tai exclaimed. He and Matt then left Izzy's place.   


The next day... 

Izzy woke up from the bright sunlight shining through his window. He looked at his clock... 

"9:50!!! I have to be at the park in ten minutes!" Izzy panicked. He quickly jumped out of bed and got ready as quickly as possible, putting on the fluffy bunny suit and grabbing a bag of candy. He then ran to the door to leave. 

"Izzy, where are you going in such a hurry... and in such a suit?!" His mom asked. 

"Oh... I'm just going to the park, Mom..." Izzy said nervously. 

"...and the suit...?" 

"Oh... well... I... uh... I volunteered to dress up as the Easter Bunny for the kids at the park." 

"That's wonderful Izzy, but why didn't you tell me earlier?" 

"Well... I... uh... I guess I forgot... I guess..." 

"Oh... well be back in time for lunch, okay?" 

"Sure, Mom! Bye!" Izzy then fled out the door.   


Izzy raced through the street, dodging people and leaping over cars as he went. If people didn't know better they'd say he was the Easter Bunny. 

"Matt and Tai are going to KILL me!" Izzy panicked.   


Meanwhile, Matt and Tai were impatiently waiting for Izzy to show up, with T.K. and Kari constantly asking them when the Easter Bunny was going to show up. 

"Don't worry, guys... he'll show up!" Tai assured T.K. and Kari. 

"I don't believe this, Tai. He's standing us up!" Matt whispered. 

"Don't worry, Matt... he'll show up... he better..." Tai whispered back. 

Just then... Izzy, disguised as the Easter Bunny, showed up, running real fast. 

"Well, it's about time..." Tai said sarcastically. 

"Look, Kari! It's the Easter Bunny!" T.K. shouted. He and Kari ran over to Izzy, as did Matt, Tai, and some other kids in the park. 

"Hi, kids! Sorry I'm late, I had another visit to make! Heh heh!" Izzy said, trying to act like the Easter Bunny. 

"Oh, God! His acting skills are repulsive!" Matt whispered to Tai. 

"Here you guys go!" Izzy said as he handed some candy to T.K. and Kari. 

"Thanks, Mr. Bunny!" T.K. and Kari said in unison. 

Izzy then started handing candy out to the other children as well. 

"Say... Mr. Bunny?" Kari asked. 

"Yes?" 

"How do you get inside everyone's home on Easter? Tai said you flatten yourself and slide under the door." All the other kids then got real excited. 

"Wow!" 

"Really?!" 

"That's cool! Show us!" 

"Now, now, kids. That is not how I get in." 

"It's not?" 

"No, it's not." 

"Well, then how do you get in?" Kari asked. 

"Well... I... uh... I have a special key to get in." 

"You do?" 

"Cool! Is it a skeleton key?" 

"No... it's something like... this!" Izzy pulled out a lock pick from his pocket. 

"Whoa... cool!" 

All of a sudden, one little boy came up to Izzy and tugged on one of the long rabbit ears on his head. The hood came off, revealing Izzy's entire head. The child screamed with fright. 

"He's a phony!" He screamed. Izzy covered his real ears, for the boy shrieked like a velociraptor. 

"You mean it's just you, Izzy?!" Kari was struck with disbelief. 

"It was a lie! It was all a big, fat lie!" T.K. screamed. He and Kari were heartbroken. 

"Now, T.K., Kari..." Matt started. "It's just that..." 

"You guys lied to us! We should have known!" T.K. and Kari ran off with Matt and Tai chasing after them. 

"T.K.! Kari! Wait!" Tai shouted. 

As Tai and Matt were chasing after their siblings, Izzy turned around to find an angry mob of children glaring at him. 

"Um... guys... why are you all staring at me like that...?" Izzy asked nervously. 

"Get that impostor Easter Bunny!" One of the kids called out. 

"Oh boy!" Izzy panicked. He then took off in a flash, followed by a bunch of angry children who wanted his head.   


A few minutes later... 

Izzy raced into his apartment, all ruffled up, gasping for breath. 

"Oh, Izzy!" His mother exclaimed. "You look like you were shot through an orchard and hit every tree! What happened?! Are you okay?!" 

"Yeah... I'm fine... I'm just the number one target for bloodthirsty pipsqueaks now, that's all." Izzy began to laugh hysterically. He then staggered to his room, flopped on his bed, and immediately passed out.   


Back at the park... 

"T.K., Kari, come on! We're sorry! Talk to us." Tai pleaded. T.K. and Kari were sitting in the grass miserably, eating the candy that Izzy gave them. They ignored their brothers. 

"It's no use, Tai... we blew it big time," Matt said. 

"You said it, Matt. We screwed up!" Tai exclaimed. 

"I guess we should tell them the truth now, not that they probably don't know." 

"You're right, Matt." 

Matt and Tai approached their siblings... 

"Listen... guys..." Tai started. 

"...we know that what we told you was wrong, and..." 

"...we just want to say that we're sorry..." 

"The truth is... there is no..." 

"HI EVERYBODY!!!" Matt was cut off by a furry being who dropped form a tree. 

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Tai exclamed. 

"Who are you?" T.K. asked. 

"Why, don't you know who I am?! I'm the Easter Bunny!" 

"Oh... no! We're not falling for that trick again!" T.K. shouted. 

"Why, don't you believe me?!" 

"Of course not! Tell us who you really are!" 

"I told you who I am!" 

"Oh yeah?!" T.K. tugged on one of the guy's ears... 

"OW! HEY! STOP THAT!" 

"T.K., stop that!" Matt pulled his little brother away. 

"Forgive us... our siblings have just arrived at the non-believing era," Matt said. 

"You don't believe me either, do you?" 

"Of course not! I'm eleven!" 

"Well, if I wasn't the Easter Bunny, could I do this?" He started flapping his ears and levitated himself upward. 

"Whoa... how can you do that?!" Tai asked. 

"I'm the Easter Bunny!" Was the reply. The bunny returned to the ground, lifted his finger and four chocolate bunnies in boxes dropped from the sky and into the children's hands. 

"Wow! Thanks, Mr..." Matt started. 

"...Henry..." 

"Well... thanks Mr. Henry." 

"You're welcome! Well, I'd better be on my way. Toddles!" The bunny leaped back into the tree. The four children looked above to see if he was still there, but there was no sign of him. 

"Mr. Henry?" Kari called. But there was no answer. 

"Well, I guess there really is an Easter Bunny, huh Matt?" T.K. asked. 

"Sure is, T.K... sure is..."   


The End


End file.
